


"There is always hope"

by Nad98



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Self-Love, self-care, this is just happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: Thomas is stressed out and his sides come to cheer him up.Part of a little prompt challange I posted on my tumblrmimssides.
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality & Thomas (Sanders Sides)
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998844
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	"There is always hope"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varthandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varthandi/gifts).



Thomas sat down on his couch. It was late and he felt tired. Tired from everything that had been happening lately. Tired from working but seemingly never accomplish anything. Tired from being stuck at home, from the world not caring and from his friends moving away.

Thomas was tired.

And yes, there was a silver lining. Yes, he was relieved. But it didn’t feel like it was enough.

Not enough to let himself go and let himself relax.

Too much was going on and he-

“Thomas. Please, listen to me.”

Thomas almost startled from the couch and stared over to Logan who had disappeared standing on front of him and now sat down on the couch as well.

“While I appreciate you being sceptical and cautious about the situation at hand, I need to remind you that it is fine for you to relax and sit back for a bit now. Your friends and you yourself are at a better place than before, and while there is a lot more to be done, you are allowed to take a break now. You worked hard and did very good.”

“Yeah! Teach is right, Tomathy!” Roman exclaimed happily turning up next to his human and swinging his arm around his shoulder. “While working hard and doing the right thing is important, you also get to be proud of yourself of all the things you’ve accomplished! Of what we successfully went through! We have come so far and that is remarkable to say the least!”

Patton popped up on Thomas’s other side ruffling playfully through his hair: “Right kiddo! You’re allowed to lay back and do something that makes you happy. You’re growing every day, you’re trying to be the best person you can be and that makes you a really good person already, you know?”

Thomas started to tear up and Patton pulled him somewhat closer to his chest, giving him a tight hug. He heard another side pull up in front of him. As he looked up there sat Virgil criss-cross-legged on the coffee table and gave him a tiny smile.

“They’re right, Thomas. For once you really don’t need to listen to me. Let yourself have this and feel safe for a sec. You’ve deserved it.”

“I totally _disagree_ with Virgil. It’s time for some selfcare and a good You-Evening. Play a game, take a bath and maybe do the laundry, so you don’t have to think about it tomorrow,” Janus chimed in just as he appeared next to Virgil.

With tears in his eyes Thomas laughed and suddenly felt a new pair of arms being thrown around him from behind. The grip was tight but warm and the little jingling made it clear that it was Remus’s embrace.

“Live a little, TomTom!” Remus mumbled into Thomas’s shoulder and made him laugh a little more from the tickling sensation. “Life’s short! We don’t have forever, so you should enjoy the time we’ve got! It’s precious and I don’t care if you have deserved happiness or not! You just should have it anyway! Everyone should have happiness and you’re part of that too! No, need to focus on the world around you today.”

And with that Thomas gave in. Let them take care of him. Let himself in a bath, after putting his laundry in the washing machine, cooked himself a meal and, after hanging his clothes to dry, played kingdom hearts.

His sides were with him. They made things complicated but also cared so much about him. They loved him. They would stay with him. And they would tell him whenever he needed to hear it that:

“There is always hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks to my dearest Crow for the prompt and I hope you had fun with it!
> 
> I still have some prompts open so feel free to check the [list](https://mimssides.tumblr.com/post/633724895878119424/mimssides-i-wanna-do-some-prompts-for-drabbles) and request one I haven't done yet😊


End file.
